Jealousy
by Enchanting Slasher
Summary: Wally." He loved the way his name sounded when spoken in that low dark tone. "Shut up." - Slash. Bruce/Wally


Title: Jealousy  
Author: Enchanting Slasher  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bruce/Wally mention of Roy/Dick  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1,463  
Summary: "Wally." He loved the way his name sounded when spoken in that low dark tone. "Shut up."  
Disclaimer: DC owns everything.  
Author's Notes: I actually wrote this on my breaks at work yesterday. Its a good stress reliever from asshole customers. Thanks to Lisa for beta'ing this for me. See I told you I could write something longer. xD

* * *

**Jealousy**

He'd always known about Bruce's possessive tendencies. Someone who spent /that/ much of their time watching other people had to have some kind of boundary issues. And at first he'd been a little bit flattered by all of the attention, to finally know that someone was taking an interest in what he was doing. Now, however, it was starting to grate on his usually easy going personality. He'd found a number of bugs in his apartment, a tracer in his Flash uniform and the final straw had been the constant adjusting of the rota to conflict with his personal life.

"Bruce are you /trying/ to piss me off because you're doing a really fabulous job." Wally closed to door to the conference room Bruce was using it for whatever Bat secret reason and to be perfectly honest he didn't really care. This was too important for him to have to wait. He folded his arms loosely across his chest and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly; difficult, given the white lenses of the mask but hey points for trying, right?

"No. Names." It was more of a growl then an actual verbal response and Wally couldn't help but being a little impressed that actual words could be deciphered from it. It reminded him of the time he'd been asked by his neighbour to feed her dog while she was away. The little fucker had always hated him.

"Stop avoiding the subject. You know /exactly/ what I'm talking about. Why did you do it, huh? You knew perfectly well I had plans tonight and I've pulled more than my fair share of shifts up here lately. I know it was you who changed it. I haven't had a good night out in /weeks/ so you can find someone else. I'm not doing it." His mouth pressed into a hard line and he resisted the urge to tap his foot against the floor like a sulking child.

"Your love life is no concern of mine Flash. I certainly don't take it into consideration when deciding the rotas." Bruce didn't even raise his head from the papers he was working on. In fact he looked as though he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, although the reality was something quite different.

"That's fair enough but to /purposely/ change things after you learn I'm going out just seems to be..." Wally had to trail off because suddenly Bruce was right there in front of him and wearing the kind of scowl that tended to make the most hardened criminals shut up. It was a little bit unnerving to be loomed over like that by some kind of deranged shadow.

It was in that moment that a strange thought surfaced across Wally's mind and he actually blinked, forgetting for a moment just exactly what his original point had been because the words 'love life' seemed to have become a lifeline for him to fix onto.

"Wait a second...what are you talking about? I'm not going on a date. Why would you...? I mean I told everyone I was just going for a night out with Roy to catch up. It seems like forever since I've seen him and ..." Wally's eyes widened comically even behind the cowl and he held his hands up almost as though in defence. "Whoa! Wait a second...You think I'm dating... Roy?!"

And that was when the laughter started. A deep belly laugh that caused the red spandex clad shoulders to shake with humour, accompanied by a soft shaking of his head. Bruce didn't look as though he shared Wally's amusement. If anything his scowl deepened and he looked ever tenser than before.

"You've dated him in the past." He sounded so sure of himself that even Wally had to pause a minute to think back a little.

"For the world's greatest detective you sure can be pretty ..." He wanted to say stupid but he valued his life way too much. "Off centre. This is Roy Harper we are talking about here. We've been nothing but friends for years and even before that it was just experimenting. He's been seeing Dick for ages now. Surely you know that."

The look on Bruce's face suggested that he didn't know that and Wally had just dropped his two best friends in a very large pile of Bat guano. He shifted uncomfortably for a second in his golden boots, the toe scuffing the floor a little before he suddenly whipped his head up and glared at Batman. Now he remembered /exactly/ why he was so mad. It was like having an extra shadow attached to him, one that watched and documented his every move. He shouldn't be surprised that Bruce knew about what had gone on in Titans Tower but it didn't stop him being annoyed about it.

"Will you stop with the freaky stalker thing you have going on. I mean is there anything you /don't/ know about me? You're acting like you're my ..." The word lover had almost come out his mouth but he had been able to stop himself in time. The truth was that while Bruce was a paranoid Bat at times he was never seemed to be this focused on anyone else.

Wally's mouth opened and closed a few times so that he resembled a fish out of water. The tiny possibility that Batman might be interested in him was enough to take away his ability to talk. No of course he wasn't interested; it was just his brain going into overdrive. He'd been watching too many porn movies late at night- the ones with the cheesy plotlines that wouldn't exist in real life.

It felt as though the heat in the room had been turned up a hundred degrees and he was /sure/ that the parts of his face that weren't covered by the mask were blushing almost as red as his hair.

"Yes?" The dark broody voice broke him out of his train of thought and he watched nervously as a black-gloved hand pressed up against his cheek, the cool material a blessing against his hot skin. A tiny squeak escaped his mouth and he wondered if this was some porny dream and if he was going to get thrown across the desk and get fucked, all because he ate cheese before watching dirty movies. Wally was pretty sure cheese was supposed to give you bad dreams but his body had always been backwards like that.

"I um ... well ... the thing is ..." Stammering was not something he did very often but the circumstances were a little different from normal.

"Wally." He loved the way his name sounded when spoken in the dark low tone. "Shut up."

And then he forgot how to breathe because Bruce was kissing him. He felt like he did before he got his powers and when the fair used to come into town. That heady feeling of being spun around and having the world around you tilted as your stomach churned. The feeling of not being in control but enjoying every damn moment of it.

He could feel the curved fingers of the glove pressing against the back of his head, the way his stubble rubbed against his face, but most importantly the way his lips felt against his own. Wally curled his fingers around the broad shoulders and for a moment he could bless the powers of the speed force for drawing this moment out for him. This kiss was everything a kiss should be with Batman; hot, firm and completely dominating to the point where he was sure he would lose brain cells from lack of oxygen.

And when they did break apart he could only stare, as though this was a Bruce that he'd never seen before. He blinked, breathing slightly heavier than usual as his brain tried hard to come up with ways to work out what the hell was going on. How the hell they had ended up here? And that was when the smug side of his brain decided to kick into gear. He smirked in that cocky way that the Flash was known for and took a step closer to him to speak again.

"You should ask John. He's free tonight and I'm sure he won't mind covering monitor duty for you. He's due a turn anyway."

Wally wasn't going to let Bruce give him the run around just because he'd decided that kissing him was a risk worth taking. He sauntered to the door and paused, leaning against the frame with his hip.

"Oh, and Bruce?"

Another wicked smile at the look of astonishment on Bruce's face. Perhaps he hadn't expecting things to move along this quickly.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing."


End file.
